From the Shadows
by Aile Anna
Summary: This is just a bit of waff about Inu Yasha watching Kagome sleeping from the shadows of the God Tree. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

From the Shadows

By Aile Anna

Authors notes:  This is just a bit of waff about Inu Yasha watching Kagome sleeping from the shadows of the God Tree. 

Disclaimer:  Inu Yasha and Kagome belong to each other and Romiko Takahashi

bbbbb{ aaaaa

He sat on the branch of the Go Shinboku, the soft breeze blowing lifted strands of his hair about him.  In the bright light of the nearly full moon it glistened like liquid silver, flowing wildly down his back.   His slitted golden eyes glowed, their intense gaze burning into the darkness of the night.  Fuzzy triangular ears twitched and swiveled from atop his head, picking up the strange sounds of this time…Her time.  

Beyond the glass of her half open window, she lay, sleeping.  He could hear the sounds of her deep, even breathes.  Sniffing the warm air, his sensitive nose caught her scent, the smell of sweet herbs, honey, and her own unique smell.  The smell that was only Kagome's.  Closing his eyes, he let the comforting warmth her scent brought him wash over him.  His tense muscles relaxed, and he found himself amazed at how much she affected him, even in her sleep.

When had she become more to him than just a shard detector, than a friend?  The very thought of her away from him pained him.  That was why he was here.  She had more of her stupid tests.  She said it would only be a few days, three maybe four.  After only one, he needed to see her.  Irritation, anger, loneliness had filled his heart when he had let her go, watching her slip into the Bone-Eater's Well and back into her own time.  Gods, but it hurt to see her go, but this time, he let her go.  Without resistance, he had allowed her to leave him.  He smirked remembering the look of surprise on her beautiful face when he agreed to let her leave.  

Her hazel eyes, so bright with life, had been wide with shock.  "You're not going to try and stop me?"  She had asked.  

 "Feh," he had snorted, "why should I?  You'd only "sit" me and go anyway."  He had turned from her then, afraid that his eyes would betray the sadness he truly felt.  "But if you're not back in three days, I'm coming for you!"  It was then that he had felt her hand reach out and touch the sleeve of his haori.  He turned toward her, looking into those eyes that made his heart beat faster.  

With a smile, oh that sweet smile that he knew would haunt his dreams later, "T-thank you, Inu Yasha.  And don't worry, I'll be back."  Then she had turned and left, glancing up at him one last time before disappearing within the depths of the well.

True to his thoughts, her smile had haunted him later that night.  He had tried to sleep, but it was only filled with the visions of soft hazel eyes and full lips smiling at him.  Leaping from his branch he had tried to run himself to exhaustion.  Racing through the quiet night of the forest, he pushed his body until it ached.  Still, he could not sleep.  When daylight had finally come, he pushed her from his thoughts, but the pesky kitsune would only say something to bring them back full force.  

He had waited until he knew she would be asleep in her own time before he came.  He would sleep near her window in the God Tree, and before dawn, before she knew he had been there, he would be gone again.

She stirred in her sleep, mumbling incoherently into her pillow.  An ear swiveled, straining to make out her words.  He smiled when her contented sigh reached him.  It was a pleasant dream, nothing of the horrors of their life on the other side of the well.

 Suddenly she bolted upright, "Inu Yasha?"  Her sleep ridden voice called out.  She felt him, sensed the warm tingle of his aura.  Rising from her bed she went to the window and lifted the pane fully open.  "I know you're out here, Inu Yasha."  Now annoyance filled her voice.

His head peeped down at her from the roof of the house.  "What?"  He growled, forcing the gruffness into his voice.

Her hazel gaze locked with his gold amber one.  She could not find her voice at first, the intensity of his eyes sent shivers of delight down her spine.  "What are you doing here?"  She asked after a moment.  "I've only been gone for one day.   You didn't come to take me back already, did you?"  She said with a slight frown.

Jumping down from the roof to land gracefully on the branch he had recently vacated, he faced her.  "No."  He growled averting his gaze from her searching look.  "I-I…just…," _I what_, he thought?  _'Just came to see you, to know you were okay,'_ but he could never say that.  He couldn't let her know he cared.  Allow her to know that she was far more precious to him than any Shikon no Tama.  "When are you coming back?"  He finally said, far rougher than he had meant.

"I already told you, after I take my tests I would be back.  Only another day or two."  She rolled her eyes at him.  He would never change.  Always pushing for her to go back to the past.  "Come on in," she sighed.  "I'll never get any sleep with you out there."

Smiling to himself, he jumped through the window, landing soundlessly on her carpeted floor.  A sly smirk entered his eyes as he watched her grab a spare blanket from her closet to make a bed for him on the floor.  This was much better than sleeping in the tree.   Her scent was stronger now, and he felt it tug at his senses, forcing a wide, feral yawn of sharp fangs to split his face.  

Kagome climbed back into her bed.  It felt so right to have him here with her.  A soft pink blush spread across her cheeks as her thoughts wandered to her dream.  She had been curled up in his lap, his strong arms circling around her tightly, possessively.  It had startled her when she awoke to his presence, but not in a bad way.  She suddenly felt safe, protected.  A smile curved her lips. _Yes,_ she thought, _he does belong here with me, by my side.  _

"Goodnight, Inu Yasha," she mumbled stifling a yawn.  

He watched her face in the moonlight that shone through the window.  She was blushing and smiling.  Did she want him here?  She didn't seem to mind, even made a place for him to sleep here, in her bedroom.  "Goodnight, Kagome."  Folding his arms beneath his head for a pillow, he finally found sleep, the closeness of her scent and the softness of her breathing pulling him into sweet dreams.

**fin**

Notes:  If you liked this, please let me know, I might write more.  So please review and let me know what you think.  All positive reviews are welcome, please no flames as I will only delete them.


	2. In the Dawning

**In the Dawning**

Author's Note:  Okay, you wanted it, so here it is, chapter 2.  More IY/Kag. waff. Inu Yasha wakes up in Kagome's room. Enjoy!  And remember, reviews keep me happy!  The more I get, the more I will write!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inu Yasha and Kagome, they belong to each other and Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 2

………………………………………………….

He lay on his side, his face nestled into the crook of one arm, his other arm resting at his side.  Long white hair sprawled over his face, blanketing his smooth, pale skin in his slumber.  The occasional twitching of his canine ears atop his head were the only sign that he was not fully asleep.  Ever listening for danger, even in sleep his youkai senses were awake.  A faint sound, the soft breathe of moving fabric, rustled in the quiet of the dark room.  His ears swiveled toward the sound.  Again the whispering movement filled the stillness.  It filtered into his dreams fully awakening him.  His cat like eyes instantly upon opening adjusted to the darkness around him.  Brushing his hair back as he lifted his head he glanced at the sleeping form on the bed.  She shifted slightly in her sleep, the blanket covering her slipping from her body.  As quiet as the still air he pulled himself into a sitting position, grabbing his loose strands and tossing them behind him.  In the dwindling moonlight, the soft tresses glistened like silver.  His amber gold eyes  glowed in the ethereal light shining through the window.

It was almost dawn.  Fuchsia rays from the unseen sun were beginning their morning stretch into the sky.  Looking past the canopied branches of the Go Shinboku Tree, his keen eyesight caught the beauty of the new day's birth.  Above the encroaching light lurked the still blackness of night, the moon and stars like a luminous pearl surrounded by glittering diamonds.  

Rising to leave he glanced one more time at the sleeping girl and his breath caught. She lay facing him, one delicate hand tucked beside her head, her raven hair spilling over the side of her pillow.  A thick veil of black lashes rested against her high cheekbones.  She was beautiful, more beautiful than the sunrise now peeping out over the horizon.  Her skin glowed rosy as the increasing pink light spread.  As he watched her, he found himself sitting back down again, unable to take his gaze from her.

…………………………………..

The loud buzzing of the alarm clock filled the air, bringing her from the world of dreams back to reality.  Bending at the waist, she sat up and rubbed a fist gently into her sleepy eyes.  She suddenly jumped as a voice growled out at her.

"Would you shut that damn thing off!"  Inu Yasha sat on the floor glaring at her, his sensitive ears laying flat against his head.

Quickly shutting off the buzzing clock, Kagome turned to him, "Gomen, Inu Yasha.  I forgot you were here or I would have shut it off sooner."  A pink blush spread across her cheeks as she thought of the pain his poor ears had suffered.

He looked at her incredulously, "You forgot I was here?  Feh!"  He snorted, " stupid girl!"  How could she forget he was there, it had been her idea that he sleep in her room.  He turned his head away from her to stare at her desk.  

Kagome climbed from the bed, raising her arms above her to stretch.  She hadn't meant to forget he was there.  It was just that she was so used to him being by her side, and she had been so tired when he showed up outside her window in the middle of the night.  She walked to her closet grabbing a clean school uniform.  "Um…I'm going to get dressed for school now, will you wait for me?"  She watched him with hope filled eyes.

Inu Yasha snorted and she took that as a yes, "I'll be right back."  She said as she slipped out the door.

He turned his head after her, watching her as she closed the door behind her.  Frowning, he moved from the floor to sit on the foot of her bed.  Crossing his legs Indian style, he stuffed his hands into the oversized sleeves of his red haori.  'S_he forgot me?'_  He fumed.  '_How the hell could she forget I was here!'  _The little voice inside his head exclaimed rather than questioned.  "Wench!"  He mumbled aloud.  Her simple words had hurt him.  

Inu Yasha had been awake for nearly an hour watching the sunrise play across her face.  He had marveled as the brilliant pink had slowly changed to shimmering gold on her pale skin.  Like a living rainbow it had enveloped her, haloing her entire being.  Silently he watched, inhaling her scent deeply as he listened to the steady beat of her heart.  When her tongue had flicked out to lick her lips in her sleep his heart pounded frantically.  How he had wanted to kiss those soft lips bathed in sunlight.  Instead, he sat allowing himself this moment in time to admire her, praying she would not wake and catch him.  He had winced at this thought, imagining the 'sits' she would give him if she caught him.  And then that damned alarmed clock had gone off ruining the enchanted moment.

The opening bedroom door brought him back from his musings.  He turned his head away from her as he spoke, "I'm leaving."  The words came out in a rough growl that matched his scowling features.

"Oh."  Kagome frowned, she knew her words had hurt him.  Guilt ate at her but she didn't know what to say to make amends.  Faltering, she finally turned to him, "I really am sorry, Inu Yasha."

"For what?"  he barked out still refusing to look at her.

Uncertainty filled her.  Then, without thought, she walked up to him and placed her fingers under his chin forcing him to look up at her.  "For saying I forgot you were here."

His eyes widened in surprise.  He stared into her hazel gaze that was suspiciously glistening, and he knew she was fighting back tears.  His skin burned beneath her warm touch, but he did not withdraw from her.  The contact was more than welcomed and a crimson blush spread across his cheeks at her continued touch.

"I-It's okay, Kagome."  He reached up removing her hand from his face, but he didn't let go, instead holding it lightly in his.  His thumb rubbed against the soft skin above her knuckles.  "Forget about it."  

A bright smile curved her mouth, "Thank you, Inu Yasha."  At the quizzical look he gave her, she continued, "for being nice.  I'm just so used to being with you that I…I,"

"Kagome!  Your breakfast is ready!  Hurry or you'll be late for school!"  Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs.

Startled and thankful by the intrusion of her mother's voice, Kagome quickly removed her hand from his, "Let's go eat, I'm starved."  

Inu Yasha smirked at her, "Yeah, me too."  He rose from the bed, and together they left, both with thoughts of the other filling them.  

**Fin**

Notes:  Okay, this did not end quite the way I wanted it to, but I hope you liked it.  The end seems a little sucky, I couldn't get it to come out the way I had planned.  Keep the reviews coming to encourage the next chapter!  And remember, no flames- I will only delete them!  


	3. Thoughts of You

Thoughts of You

Ok!  Chapter 3!  Inu Yasha returns to the Singoku Jidai when Kagome goes to school.  Waffy thoughts and some craziness too.

Disclaimer:  Once again, I do not own Inu Yasha or Kagome, they belong to each other and Romiko Takahashi!  But a girl can dream can't she!

Here's a quick recap:  After driving himself crazy over missing Kagome, who had returned to her time, Inu Yasha goes after her.  When she finds him in the God Tree, Kagome invites him to sleep in her room.  Morning comes, and they go their separate ways, but thoughts of each other persist in their minds and hearts…Which leads us to this chapter!  Enjoy!

The heavy rain clouds trembled as they swept across the sky, their grayness shutting out the sun.  The treetops swayed gently in the blowing wind.  Like a thousand whispering ghosts the leaves rustled, their voices carried off in the stormy breeze.  High in the boughs of the Go Shinboku he sat, the red of his robes flashing through the shivering leaves.  As the wind picked up, he lifted his face to it, embracing the mingled scents of earth and rain.  Like the awaiting summer rain cleanses the earth, the scent cleansed his mind.  Rising to his feet, her leapt from the branch to land gracefully on the limb of another tree.  Like a bizarre mating dance he bounded from one tree to the next, his lithe body moving with effortless ease.  

A loud clap of thunder followed by a brilliant flash of light rent the air as the first drizzle began.  Within seconds the clouds opened, releasing a torrent of harsh rain.  It pummeled the earth, turning packed dirt into soft mud.  High above the rain washed ground stood a figure in red.  One hand braced against the trunk of a tree, his other resting lightly on the sword at his side.  He knew he should not be out in this.  Trees were not the safest place to be during a thunderstorm.  Yet, he didn't move.  Instead, his liquid gold eyes scanned the angry skies.  This was so different from her time.  There, it had been bright and sunny, the wind a gentle breathe upon his skin.  

Absently, his hand reached up to his chin, where only a few hours ago she had touched him.  The skin still tingled at the remembrance of it.  When he looked into her hazel eyes, shiny with unshed tears, his heart sank.  He hated seeing a girl cry, especially her…His Kagome.  The look of pain and sorrow in the depths of those eyes had nearly undone him.  He wanted so much to take her in his arms and comfort her.  Instead, he took her hand and gently caressed it.  That was all he would allow himself.  

"Baka!" He murmured, berating himself.  "I can't believe I made her cry, again!  It seems I'm always making her angry or making her cry."  The leaves around him whispered chaotically in reply.  How she must hate him, but no, he knew that wasn't true.  There were times when he caught her looking at him with so many emotions shimmering in her lovely eyes, but he had never seen hate there.  His keen youkai senses had discovered many of Kagome's feelings.  Hope, joy, fear, confusion, compassion were common for her, and perhaps too he had sensed something greater in her.  But he would not dwell on that, refused to dwell on it.  

Another crack of thunder jerked him back to the raging skies.  His vision was blurred by the water streaming down his face; his kimono and hair were plastered to his body.  With a graceful leap he landed on the muddy ground, his bare feet sinking into the mud.  He wriggled his toes enjoying the cool mud against his heated skin.  The dampness from the storm had only intensified the already too warm air.  

He turned and headed toward the village to seek the company of his friends.  Kagome's absence left him empty inside.  Taking a step forward, he suddenly turned, his gaze resting on the faint outline of the Bone-Eater's Well.  He could go back and just wait for her.  Shaking himself mentally, he quickly abandoned the idea.  She was at school taking her tests, which would leave him alone with her mother or grandfather.   The triangular ears a top his head flattened to his skull and his eye began to twitch.  An image of Kagome's mother tweaking his sensitive ears caused a low growl from him.  He definitely did not want to wait for Kagome in her time.

The smell of cooking food met him as he approached the small hut.  Tossing back the flap he entered plopping himself down in front of the fire.  

"And where have you been all night, Inu Yasha?"  The hoshi asked, a mischievous glint in his cobalt eyes.

Inu Yasha growled at him, "Pervert!"  He turned his head away in disgust.  Why did that lecherous monk have to always insinuate something perverted whenever he stayed over in Kagome's time.  She wasn't like that.  He wasn't like that.  Their relationship was nothing more than friendship.  _'But you want it to be something more.' _ That voice he tried so hard to ignore spoke to him.  _'Shut up!  She's just a stupid girl.'  _Again the voice broke in, _' A stupid girl that you love.' _ His eyes widened at this sudden thought, _' I don't love her!'_ He mentally screamed to himself, trying to silence the other voice.

"Inu Yasha, are you okay?"  A small voice asked.

Blinking, Inu Yasha realized the kitsune was almost nose-to-nose with him.  "What the hell?  Get outta my face, Shippou!"  Reaching out he snatched the fox demon's tail raising him to eye level.  He growled menacingly before tossing him aside.  

Sango caught him just before he hit the floor face first.  "What's with him?"  He whispered to the demon huntress.  

"Do you need to ask?  You know how he gets when Kagome-chan isn't around."  Turning her attention to the angry dog demon she said, "You should get out of those wet clothes, Inu Yasha."

"And filthy.  What did you do, jump in every mud hole you came across?"  Kaeda spoke as she entered the hut.  

"Feh!"  He snorted, ignoring the noisy group around him.  His clothes were almost dry, the mud cracking from the heat of the fire.  His long white hair hung in a damp mass about his waist.  

Again his thoughts wandered back to her.  What was she doing right now?  Probably taking her stupid tests.  He could not understand why they meant so much to her.  She always seemed upset over them, burying herself in her strange books.  Once, he remembered, he had found her asleep at her desk, her head resting on an open book.  '_She pushes herself to hard.  Wh-where the hell did that come from?'_  He wondered.  '_She doesn't push herself enough!'_  His mind countered.  _'She should be here, with us…with me.'_  He turned toward the door staring as if he could see through the door covering into the storm.

A loud smack resounded.  Looking in the direction from whence it came he met the smirking eyes of Miroku.  Sango's trademark handprint burned crimson on the monk's cheek.  Shaking his head, he closed his eyes hoping sleep would claim him and, at least in his dreams, he could be with her.

……………………………………………………………………………………

She lay sprawled out on the grass, her eyes gazing at the soft puffs of scattered clouds that skimmed across the pale blue sky.  The sounds of laughter and low voices danced on the gentle breeze beside her, but she ignored them.  Her mind lay in another place, another time, with another person.  Though she rarely saw her school friends she still could not phase out the thoughts of the past…of him.

"Kagome-chan?  Where are you, you look a thousand miles away?"  Eri stuck her face down to Kagome's, their eyes meeting.  

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?  That violent, jealous, two-timer?"  Ayumi looked at her friend suspiciously.

Pulling herself up into a sitting position, Kagome sighed, "He's not that bad.  I keep telling you guys he can be nice.  Really he can."  Her gaze drifted off once more toward the clouds.  

A small smile curved her lips as she thought about that morning.  After a brief fight, _'Was it a fight?  No, definitely not a fight, but a misunderstanding.'_  She broke into her own thoughts.  She had grabbed hold of his chin, forcing a hurt and angry dog demon to look at her.  Her fingers tingled slightly at the memory.  _'I can't believe I was so bold.  And he let me!' _ Her smile widened, the tingling in her hand warming at the remembrance of his hand in her.  

"There you go again!"  Eri's hand waved in front of Kagome's eyes.  "Explain, Higurashi!  We're dying to know!"  The girl demanded of her friend.

"Well, before breakfast this morning we," Kagome began but was interrupted.

"You had breakfast with him this morning?"  Three voices exclaimed at the same time.

Kagome looked around at the three girls.  Their eyes were wide, mouths practically gaping open.  "But he left afterwards.  He only came for a short visit."  She groaned inwardly.  Once again she had given away too much information to her well meaning but overly curious friends.

"Er…well…uh, like I was saying, before breakfast we had a little misunderstanding, it was all my fault and well…I hurt his feelings."

Again three wide-eyed faces stared at her.  "You hurt his feelings?"  Ayumi asked.  

"I didn't mean too.  It just happened, but everything's fine now."  Again Kagome sighed holding her hand close to her heart.  The warm tingling from his touch still lingered.

"So, what happened?"  Eri's wide eyes focused on Kagome's hands.  

Before she could answer the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.  Kagome jumped to her feet, grateful the second time that day for being interrupted.  She waved to her friends as she headed for her next class.  She knew they had her best interest at heart, but sometimes they were just too nosy.  

The rest of the school day dragged on for Kagome.  She could not concentrate on any of her studies.  Instead, a certain hanyou from the warring states kept invading her thoughts, filling her vision.  Her friends asked her questions every chance they got, but she somehow managed to avoid answering them.  Relief washed over her when the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day.  

"Kagome-chan," Eri called out to her, "Want to go to Wacdonald's with us?"

Normally Kagome would jump at the chance to spend an afternoon with her friends at her favorite burger place, "I can't, I have to go someplace after school."  She had decided sometime after lunch to return to the feudal era instead of spending another night at home.  _'Inu Yasha would be thrilled by the surprise'_ she smiled to herself.

"Are you going to meet your boyfriend?"  Ayumi asked eagerly.

"Er…No, I promised a friend I would help them find something."  She waved goodbye to her friends glad to finally be heading home.  

"I'm home!"  Kagome announced as walked into the house.  "Mamma, Grandpa, Souta?"

"Oh, Kagome, you're home," her mother smiled at her.  "I'm taking Souta shopping and your grandfather is at the shrine.  There's water on for tea."  Her mother gave her a quick hug as she rushed for the door.

Kagome dropped her school bag down as she entered the kitchen.  After making herself a cup of tea, she grabbed her discarded bag again and headed for her room.  Before going back to the Sengoku Jidai she would take a long bath.

Setting her teacup on the bathroom counter, Kagome turned on the water and began to fill the tub.  She watched as the water gushed out the spout, wispy tendrils of steam swirled as it floated into the air.  As the water level rose, she stripped.  She sighed as she sank into the tub's depths, relishing the feel of the overly warm water on her body. A hot, private bath was a luxury she did not get often in the warring states, especially with a hentai hoshi always lurking about.  

With practiced ease she reached out a slender foot, her toes turning off the water valves.  She wished she could pack her bathroom in her bag and take it back with her.  A giggle escaped her as an absurd image of Inu Yasha carrying a now too heavy backpack came to mind.  After a stream of curses and demanding what was in it, she opened the bag to produce a life size replica of her bathroom from home.  Now laughing at the silly vision, she sank further into the water allowing the heat to ease her stiff muscles.

When her skin was pruned, the water near cold, and her muscles completely relaxed she vacated the tub.  She dried off and wrapped a robe tightly around her, flipped her head upside down and began rubbing her hair vigorously with a towel before wrapping it securely around her head. 

Kagome glanced quickly out her bedroom window before shutting out the sun and prying eyes.  She knew he wasn't there, but she looked anyway.  She removed the towel from her head combing her fingers through the thick locks.  Picking up her brush off her desk, she began to brush out the knots and tangles.  A smile curved her lips as she thought of Inu Yasha's silver-white hair.  She loved his hair.  In the moonlight it shimmered like silver silk.  At every opportunity she would run her fingers through his thick tresses.  She loved the feel of it.  And he didn't seem to mind that as much has her rubbing his fuzzy ears.

Laying the brush down on her desk, Kagome sat on her bed.  She felt sleepy from her bath, and a quick nap wouldn't matter to Inu Yasha, he wasn't expecting her back until tomorrow.  Stretching out on the soft bed, she reveled in its comfort.  This was another luxury she wished she could take back to the feudal era with her.  Her eyelids began to droop.  As sleep claimed her, her mind slipped into dreams of Inu Yasha holding her tightly in his strong embrace.

**~fin~**

A/N:  In case you're wondering, I put Kagome's three school friends in this, but forgot the third one's name, so she does not have any speaking lines!  I am so bad!  

 I am so sorry if Kagome's half of this chapter sucked!  My system froze just before I saved it!  So I had to try and redo it from memory.  The first version was so much better!  I hope you liked it.  The next chapter will be better, I promise!  

As always please review and let me know what you think.  All positive reviews are welcome, please no flames as I will only delete them


	4. In the Twilight

In the Twilight

A/N:  Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  I really appreciate all of your positive comments!  Here it is, Chapter 4.  This is the final chapter, sorry to say.  I have posted a new fic and want to focus on it, but I am making this chapter a little longer than the others.  Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer:  Once again, I do not own Kagome and Inu Yasha.  They belong to each other and Rumiko Takahashi!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He squinted his eyes against the brightness of the sun as he leaped from the well house, up the shrine stairs, and to the tree outside her window.  His white hair, heavy with rainwater, stuck to his back and face.  The long sleeves of his haori flapped noisily, water drops spraying the air with each bound and leap he made.  As he reached the Go Shinboku Tree, he took one final jump to land gracefully on the bough that lay level to her bedroom window.

Balanced on all fours on the sturdy limb, he shook himself vigorously.  Wild strands of hair flew chaotically about him as mud and water flew in every direction.  When he was satisfied that he was no longer dripping wet, he climbed to the ledge and slid open the window.  

He paused briefly as her scent assailed his senses.  A corner of his mouth curved upward as he recognized the smell of honey, sweet herbs, and her own natural scent.  The aroma of her shampoo was strong, and he knew she had recently bathed.  His smile broadened.  He loved how sweet she smelled after bathing.  An image of her skin glowing rosy, her hair damp as it flowed down her back filled his mind.  Without further hesitation he entered her room.

She lay on the bed, dressed in a white bathrobe.  Her thick black hair, curling slightly from moisture, fanned out over her pillow.  One small, delicate hand curled over her stomach while the other was hidden, buried deep beneath her pillow.  Her chest rose and fell gently with each breath she took.  The soft sound of her steady breathing filled the stillness of the room.  His canine ears twitched as they caught the rhythmic sound, his golden eyes gazing at her sleeping form.

She stirred, her lashes fluttering as she slowly awoke.  Catching sight of him, she gasped as the vision of her dreams stood before her.  She shook herself mentally, trying to shake the image of him from her sleep-blurred mind.  Blinking, she nearly bolted upright as she realized he was still standing there, turned away from her.  

"Inu Yasha?"  The sound was no more than a breath escaping her lips.

Side glancing at her, "Feh!  Is that all you do here is take tests and sleep?"  He refused to face her.  His cheeks flamed red at the embarrassment of her waking to his scrutinizing gaze.

Rising to a sitting position, her eyes widened.  The soft haze of sleep quickly left her hazel depths as they raked up and down him.  A frown, followed by an angry scowl hardened her feminine features.  Her glare settled on his bare feet and the muddy puddle surrounding them.

Seeing her sudden change, he whirled around, "Huh?  What's your problem?"  He barked out.

"Look at my carpet!"  Kagome yelled, her voice rising with each word she spoke.  "Don't you know how to wipe your feet?  Or how about trying the front door for once!"  

His ears flattened to his skull at her rising anger.  Glancing down at where her eyes stared, he gulped audibly.  Mud crusted footprints stained the cream colored rug.  He cringed as he anticipated her next word.

"Osuwari!" 

A groan followed by a growl escaped him as he slammed face first into the now damaged carpet.  "What the hell was that for?"  He ground out as he lifted himself from the floor.

"Get out!" The rosy glow of her cheeks turned flaming as she pointed to the window.  Taking deep breaths to calm herself, Kagome said, "I will meet you outside."  

"Feh!' He snorted as he leaped through the window.

Staring down at the mud on her floor, Kagome frowned.  "I'll have to clean this up before Mamma sees it." 

She grabbed one of her school uniforms from her closet, checked out the window to ensure the hanyou wasn't in the tree, then quickly dressed.  She grabbed the towel from the floor she had discarded earlier and began to sop up some of the dampness from the carpet.  "Agh!  He is so rude!  Why can't he just think before he does things?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha plopped down on the top of the shrine steps, one hand rubbing his sore nose.  He arched his back, cracking the vertebrae that had been jarred from her 'sit'.  His golden eyes flashed anger then softened.  _'I deserved it.  But she didn't have to 'sit' me, damn it!'  Inu Yasha snorted to himself.  His back still ached, but at least she had given him only one 'sit' this time.  The last time he had really angered her she had slammed him down so many times he thought his back would break.  _

Staring off into the strange horizon of the city, ears laid back against his head, Inu Yasha pouted.  Now he had to stay outside to wait for her.  He felt like a reprimanded child.  _'This must be what Shippou feels like when she scolds him.'_  He thought.  

Sniffing indignantly, he suddenly sneezed, carpet fuzz flying from his healing nose.  "Keh!"  He snorted once again.  "I should have stayed with those idiots on the other side.  At least they can't 'sit' me!"  Rising to his feet, he stared down to the well house, his mind warring with itself.  He thought about going back, lifting a foot to step down he suddenly whirled and headed to the God Tree.  He would stay and wait for her.  At least here, he wouldn't have to listen to the taijiya and the hentai hoshi constantly fighting or deal with an irritating kitsune cub.  

Sitting cross-legged at the base of the tree, the hanyou leaned his back against the bark.  His eyes closed and he bowed his head.  His ears swiveled toward the muffled sound of her voice as it drifted down to him.  Inu Yasha looked up at Kagome's window, straining against the loud noises of the city beyond the shrine walls.  Her voice trailed off, her words indiscernible.  Again he closed his eyes, glad for the distance that now separated them.  She could be very vicious with her 'sit' commands.  He would stay there and wait for her, something he was quite used to doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cupboard door creaked as she opened it.  Hastily grabbing the bucket from under the sink, some cleaning solution, and a scrub brush, Kagome headed to the bathroom.  She poured a generous amount of the pine smelling cleaner into the bucket then added warm water before returning to her room.  

_'I should make him do this,'_ she thought.  She suddenly snorted at the idea.  _'He'd only say it was woman's work and I'd still end up doing it,'_ a sly grin lit up her face at another thought.  _'Then again, I could osuwari him into doing it.'_  Again she frowned.  _'Yeah, right, and have him make a bigger mess?'_

She leaned over the stain, scrubbing at it furiously with the bristled brush.  To her surprise the mud came completely out.  She relaxed, glad that it had not been permanent.  "What's he doing here, anyway?"  She spoke the thought out loud.  "I told him this morning I would be back tomorrow."  Once again her anger flared.  He never allowed her any time with her family.

Grabbing her backpack, she began stuffing clothes, books, and whatever else she needed for the trip back to the Sengoku Jidai.  Once again Kagome headed for the kitchen.  Several packs of ramen sat on the table.  She shoved them into her bag then began to raid the refrigerator.  "Bottles of water, cans of tea, some diet soda…" She mumbled to herself.  

When at last she could not fill it anymore, Kagome hefted the heavy bag over her shoulder and left to meet Inu Yasha by the well.  She was still angry at the dog demon, but her crimson cheeks had faded to a paler shade of pink.  _'At least he'll be happy I'm leaving early.'  _Earlier that morning she had been happy at her decision to leave a day early, now she had doubts if she should.

"Where do you think you're going?"  He growled at her.

"Huh?  Where do you think, baka!"  She snapped back.

"It's pouring rain on the other side.  No sense in going back now."  He smirked at her surprised look.

"Er…then why are you here, Inu Yasha?" She gave him a skeptical look.

"I was bored, okay.  If I'd stayed in that hut with that old hag and that lecherous bouzu any longer," Cracking his knuckles he gave her a pointed look.  His next words were said in a lower tone, and Kagome had to strain her ears to hear him.  "And it wasn't raining when I left here this morning."

The anger in her subsided as she took in the slight blush he tried to hide under his shaggy bangs.  "Come on in."  Then pausing, "but you're taking a bath and I'm washing those dirty things."  She pointed a finger at his soiled clothes.

"Fine!"  He growled through clenched teeth, but lowered his head to hide his smile of satisfaction.  He could deal with a bath if it meant staying with her.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat on the floor at the foot of her bed, his ears pressed flat.  The hair dryer she insisted using on him was loud, but the warm air did feel good.  She sat on the edge of her bed brushing the knots and tangles from his hair as she waved the hair dryer back and forth.  An occasional curse escaped him when she would hit a particularly difficult tangle.  The conditioner she insisted he use had helped, but his hair had been so matted and tangled she insisted he use a lot of the goopy stuff.  The scent had filled his nostrils and he realized it was the same smell of Kagome's hair.  He had seen her use it before in his time but until now never thought much about it.

"There, all done."  Turning off the hair dryer, Kagome ran her fingers through the silky tresses.  She watched as the light shimmered off the white strands, gliding down their length like liquid silver.

"Finally."  Inu Yasha snorted, his ears relieved to have the noisy machine off.

"It wasn't that bad.  And feel how soft your hair is."  For emphasis Kagome ran her fingers once more through his thick mane.

A shiver went through him at her touch.  He jumped to his feet, putting distance between him and the girl.  "Arigato."  He mumbled.

"I'm sure jii-chan won't mind you barrowing his yukata until your clothes are dry."  She said absently.  She suppressed a giggle at his exposed ankles.  Her grandfather was shorter than Inu Yasha and the bottom rose a few inches above his ankles.

His ears suddenly swiveled toward her open door.  "Your family's back."  

A smile lit her face as she rose from her seat on the bed.  "Come on, let's go greet them."  He silently followed her down the stairs.

"Inu niichan!"  Souta exclaimed as he saw Inu Yasha following behind his sister.  He ran toward the stunned dog demon as he embraced him in a brotherly hug.  "Are you going to stay a while?"

"Yeah."  Was Inu Yasha's only reply as he peeled the boy from him.

"Kagome, you can help with dinner while Souta visits with Inu Yasha."

Souta's face split into a wide smile as he grabbed Inu Yasha's hand.  "I got a great new video game!  You'll like it.  Mortal Kombat Annihilation!"  

Kagome gave Inu Yasha a final look, humor sparkling in her hazel eyes, before he and Souta disappeared from sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu Yasha devoured the meal before him as Kagome and her family talked about their day.  Her grandfather kept offering various wards and spells to assist them in the warring states era.  He rolled his eyes at the old man.  He had told him before his wards were worthless.  If they couldn't stop him from entering the well, then they certainly would have no power against a full-blooded youkai.  

"We have Miroku for that, jii-chan."  Kagome looked over at the hanyou.  "He makes very powerful ofuda."

"For a pervert."  Inu Yasha murmured through a mouth full of food.  He cringed at the all too familiar look Kagome was giving him.

"Is he the one with the hole in his hand, ne-chan?"  Souta asked.

"Uh-huh.  The kazaana, but he also has spiritual power, too." Kagome explained to her awed brother.  "I think your clothes should be ready now, Inu Yasha."  She turned her attention to the annoyed half demon.

Inu Yasha pushed the rest of his food aside, "Great, I can finally get out of this thing."  He pointed to the borrowed robe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You clean up pretty good." Kagome smiled at him after he appeared from the bathroom wearing a now clean red kimono.  

"I don't see what the big deal was.  I could have washed it in the river when we got back."  He replied.

"Stop complaining!  Can't you be nice for just once?  Besides, Mamma would have never let you in the house with mud all over you."  She rolled her eyes at him.  "Come on," she said grabbing his hand.

"Where we going?"  A warmth spread across his fingers at her light touch.  Resisting the urge to pull away Inu Yasha grasped her hand tightly.

"To see the stars.  Tonight's the full moon and the only time the stars are really bright here."  She led him outside.

The sun was just beginning it's decent from the sky.  Flames of orange, gold, pink and purple blazed through the clouds that skimmed by on the deep azure sea of heaven.  The pale white orb of the moon already shone, rising slowly as the day ended.  

Kagome sat down on a bench pulling Inu Yasha down next to her.  She let go of his hand and suddenly felt the loss of his warmth.  Keeping a respectful distance from him, she watched the sunset.

"Inu Yasha?"  Her voice was whisper soft.

"Huh?"  He asked his eyes focused on the setting sun.

"We could have gone back today if you wanted.  I had planned on returning anyway, when I got home from school."  She lowered her head, her gaze on her hands folded in her lap.

"I told you, it was raining."  He still did not look at her.

"We've searched for the Shikon no Kakera and Naraku in rain before." She countered, her eyes once more watching the brilliant colors flash across the sky.

"I-I didn't want you to come today."  He stammered.

"Why?"  Kagome didn't know why she was asking him for his reasons.

"B-because the last time we were caught in the rain," he paused as he finally turned to look at her.  His words caught in his throat.  The now scarlet horizon glowed across her face.  It reflected off the pools of her eyes, radiated the life that always sparkled there.  She turned to face him, her eyes picking up the shadows of the twilight and stars beginning to twinkle above the last of the sun's light.  Gods, she was beautiful.  Looking into her eyes as they searched his, he lost all train of thought.

"Because?"  Her heart pounded in her chest as she fell into his liquid gold eyes.  She felt as if she were losing her soul and yet finding it all at once.

"The last time you got sick," He turned once again to the twilight.  "I didn't want that to happen to you again."  His ear swiveled at her small gasp and a blush crept across his cheeks.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha."  Kagome whispered as she leaned her head against him, snuggling into the warmth of his body.

Tentatively he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer as they watched the twilight darken and the stars gleam in all their glory by the light of the full moon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N:  Final chapter completed!  YAY!  I hope you liked it.  As always, please review!  I love hearing from all of you!  Sorry to end this, especially since I like it so much, but I have other fics I want to start working on.  I have posted chapter 1 of Between Friends – it will be much longer than this one with tons more waff and humor!  Reviews keep me happy and will help encourage the next fic!


	5. More to Come!

**A/N:  June 30, 2003**

Hello everyone!  I know this is not a real chapter, but I wanted to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, and to let you know that because of the popularity of this story, I have decided to write a sequel!!!  YAY… it will be posted as soon as I get at least 3 complete chapters done, just started working on the second one today!  Finding time right now is kind of hard, but I will push myself in between all my explorations of Italy!  You wouldn't believe all the hunky guys around here!!!!  And the hentai ones too!  There are no dance clubs here in Bergamo, so we have to drive kinda far to go to one, which I don't mind….beautiful country!  But what I do mind is at one of the clubs we were at, some Asshole actually groped my friggin' ass!  No SHIT!  He did a Miroku on me!  ACK!!!  And he was with another girl!  Jerk!  It wasn't a gentle grope either, it was a full blown SQUEEZE!  Maybe he thought because we were on the dance floor I wouldn't notice, well I did! Anyway, enough of that…creeps me out!…on with the good stuff!

The new fic is entitled **Conference of the Gods **.  It will continue several weeks after _From the Shadows_.  But there will be flashback moments of sweetness to fill the time gap.  I was going to at first connect _From the Shadows_ with _Between Friends_, but as that story progresses, it seems to be creating it's own beginning of sweet romance with our favorite Inu Yasha pairings!  

So on with the thank yous!

**Carr:**  awe...that is so sweet! i loved it! (keep writin waffy fic you r really good at it!)

**A/N:**  Thank you so much!  I am glad you think I am a good waff writer!  I love waff!

**Kitsune Kun:  **That story was so sweet!  Is that really all?  Short but so sweet!  Im not signed on right now but I think I'll consider putting you on my favorite author list.  
Im going to read your other fics and then I'll decide.  Keep writing!  
**A/N:**  Wow!  On your favorite list!  Thank you for the compliment!  And I liked Your fic!  I hope the FYI on Japanese mythology helped.  I just noticed you posted Chapter 3, so I will read it!  And for those of you who are curious, it's Screams of the Nothing Woman?  I hope and pray I got that right!  Gomen nasai if I didn't.  

**Lilithelfgirl:**  fantastic you have such a talent

**A/N:**  Thank you, I am so glad you think so!

**Tiger of the Wind:  **Aw...it ended. *sniffle* But it was a great ending, that it was! Very cute! ^_^ Hehehe...I like the image of Inu-Yasha getting his hair blow dryed..I think that actually happened in the anime once, but it was Souta who was drying it hair. ^^;; Anyway, great job! This was a lovely, fluff story! I loved it! ^_^

**A/N:**  Yea, Sota did blow dry Inu's hair in one of the episodes.  I thought it would be cute to have Kagome do it this time!  Gives her a chance to play with his beautiful silver hair!  Hehe! And no, I have decided to not end it, but write a sequel!  With the same sweet waff, and some extra stuff that I REFUSE to disclose at this time!  Will just have to read!

**Lady Eve:**  This story was so sweet. Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**A/N:**  Warm and Fuzzy is good!  Glad you liked it!

**Twin Star of Suzaku:**  Waii! ^O^ i love it! if you continue, it'd be even greater! the fluff is so fun and not overwhelming as some waff can be...*sigh* anyway, keep up the great writing! ^_^

**A/N:  **Glad you didn't think it was too overdone!  I wanted to keep it as IC as possible…but now that the manga has greatly progressed since then…hehehe, I can do a little more!  But not too much, promise!

**Whoobonhooaglo:**  boo-hoo!! the end, ahh pooey! oh well sorta a bitter-sweet ending if u aske me, i mean yay! u ended, but noo, u ended...u see what im going through??

**A/N:**  Poor thing!  See what kind of friend I am?  Damn!  You can shoot me later!  But don't worry, **Conference of the Gods **will be a great sequel…you already know that cuz you saw the first chapter!  Cheat!  But I let you, so I can't complain!  But I didn't tell you that it was a part 2 to _From the Shadows_!  I'm Evil, I know.  So sue me!

**Koi's Baka and Company:**  I love waff^_^ write more^_^

**A/N:**  Glad you liked it!  

**Gambit's Lover:**  wow! this is really starting to get interesting, i thought you might end when Inu was still mad at Kagome! this is going to be sweet!

**A/N:**  Glad you like it…hope you enjoy the sequel!  I love having the two of them fight, because it is so much fun when they make up!

**Battousai-heart: ** Very sweet. ;-) More!

**A/N:**  Love your penname!  Sigh…Kenshin…YUMMY!  Err…gomen ne!  Got a bit OT!  Yes, I will write more in the sequel!  I hope you enjoy it!

**DracOnyx:**  aw . . . fluff is always welcome. That was so sweet . . . and very well written. Thank you.

**A/N:**  You're the greatest!  Thank you!  And I am still waiting for the update to **_Starlight and Shadows_**!  Great fic!  I highly recommend it to all of you who are reading this!  And to those of you who are of age…make sure you check out the lemon scenes posted separately!  They are REALY good!  And so glad you liked my fic, hope you read the sequel, I should be posting it by **July 7**. 

**Eddie:**   ok i know that was supposed to be all but make it into a story please

**A/N:**  I will do better than that, I will make into 2 stories…hmmm…maybe more!  Hehe! 

**Shinrai Himura:**  MORE! MORE! MORE! Give me more! nani?  *blink, looks at computer with a mouth full of a jelly filled doghnut and coffee in hand* oh, sorry, been up for a rather long time... coffe seems to help... a little... I like this fic. So well written! ooh, Yami looks so evil right there... sorry, watching Yu-Gi-Oh while reading fanfics... Please write more! i like it! MORE!

**A/N:**  Gotta love Yugi!  Thank you!  So glad you liked it!  Will try to post Conference of the Gods by July 7!  Hope you like it too!

Okay, that's all my reviewers!  **THANK YOU ALL SOOOO VERY VERY MUCH!!!**  YOU LOVE ME!  YOU REALLY LOVE ME!   Well, my story anyways!  Oh!  And please check my other stories on FF.net, _Between Friends_ and _Path of the Tiger!  _Both are rated R, but _Path of the Tiger_ is a lemon!!!!  

Ja ne!

Aile Anna


End file.
